


carry me home

by erzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzi/pseuds/erzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What! No! You definitely have to carry me, otherwise I'll be in even more pain!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	carry me home

 Oikawa was in his arms, humming in that self-satisfied, smug way of his. If it weren't for his injury, Iwaizumi definitely would have socked him one.

“It can’t really hurt that much if you're humming,” he muttered.

Oikawa raised his eyebrows, smiling innocently. “What was that, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi stopped walking and gave him a look. “Are you even injured, you prick?”

Oikawa gasped dramatically. “How dare you accuse my pain of being fake! It's _very_ much real, Iwa-chan.” His smile turned to a smirk and now Iwaizumi _really_ wanted to punch him.

“So it has nothing to do with you not wanting to walk home.”

“What! No! You definitely have to carry me, otherwise I'll be in even more pain!” He unwrapped one of his hands from around Iwazumi's neck to point at his ankle. “Look, it's red and swollen!”

Iwaizumi followed his finger and frowned. “I guess it is,” he admitted. Upon seeing Oikawa's stupid I-told-you-so grin he hastily added, “That doesn't explain how calm you are about it, though. Shouldn't it hurt?”

Oikawa put his hand back around the other's neck much more brazenly than should have been done, his lips starting to curl upward almost lewdly. Unexpected warmth made Iwaizumi's cheeks tingle and he turned his head away with a harrumph. “I've got you here,” Oikawa said. He burrowed closer to Iwaizumi's chest, his hair tickling the other's clavicle. “Take me home,” he mumbled into his shirt, and his hold around his neck tightened.

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, ignoring his heart's sudden erratic beats. “Yeah.”

He resumed walking, being more careful about his steps this time. Oikawa didn't continue humming or talking, but after a few minutes, he lifted his head and eyed his friend fondly until Iwaizumi noticed. He uncomfortably glanced down, face pink, Oikawa noted with amusement.

“What,” he said roughly.

“What ' _what_ '?” Oikawa asked politely.

“You were staring at me.”

“Yes, and let me tell you, you're not much to look at, Iwa-chan.”

He fired a round of boring old insults his way that Oikawa easily laughed off.

“I'm kidding,” Oikawa said. He paused, quirked a smile, chest feeling light. “You're not bad-looking, you know?”

Iwaizumi blinked. “Tha- thanks,” he said awkwardly. He turned his eyes away from him again. “Okay.”

This boy was going to be the death of him, Oikawa thought. He stretched up and kissed his cheek, lingering on the spot for a few seconds before pulling away to look at Iwaizumi's face.

“Oh my god, Iwa-chan, you're allowed to breathe!” he cried when he saw how red he was and how his chest had filled up with air but not let it out. He unwrapped his hand again and sharply poked Iwaizumi's stomach, making him gasp for breath.

“Why'd you- what was that for?!” Iwaizumi squawked.

“I just- it just felt right,” Oikawa said, “I'm sorry, Iwa-chan, I didn't think you'd get so upset.”

“I'm not-” Iwaizumi stopped, hesitant. He sighed heavily and found his legs worked again. He walked at a faster pace this time.

“Not what?” Oikawa tried, batting his eyelashes.

“Drop it,” Iwaizumi growled.

He pouted. “Don't be mean, Iwa-chan. If you liked it, tell me, because I'll do it again!”

Iwaizumi's skin flared red again and he muttered halfhearted harsh words under his breath. Oikawa smiled as he leaned in for another kiss, waiting for Iwaizumi to say something, lips a breath away from his cheek, but his only response was the radiating warmth of his blushing face. Laughing quietly from the back of his throat, Oikawa continued to pepper him with kisses, getting nearer and nearer to Iwaizumi's mouth, eventually reaching its corner and kissing it sweet and chaste. He pulled away and nestled closer to him, resting his head against Iwaizumi's chest with a pleased little sigh.

“I'm sort of glad I hurt my ankle,” he said casually, turning his face to look up at him. He smirked. “I got to be carried like a bride to my house and I even kissed you. Why, we're practically already married! You should get me milk bread, instead of cake!”

“Shut up, you embarrassing idiot,” Iwaizumi muttered, “That's not even how weddings work. We're here, anyway, and I've got half a mind to just drop you on the ground right now.”

“Nooo! I'm injured, Iwa-chan! Carry me to my room now.”

“Jesus Christ, you are a fucking princess.”

Oikawa grinned. “Thank you!”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I need you to knock for me. I've got my hands sort of full right now, unless you do want me to drop you.”

“I do not.” Oikawa rapped on the door and was answered promptly by his mom, whose face went from confused to anxious quickly.

“Tooru, what happened to your ankle?!”

“Little accident at practice,” he chirped, “No biggie, Iwa-chan here was nice enough to escort me home. He's taking me to my room now like the gentleman he is.”

Iwaizumi swallowed a grumble and instead politely greeted Mrs. Oikawa, who smiled at him and urgently ushered him in. “You know where his room is,” she called after him.

Oikawa had to open the door for him, and in three quick strides, he reached his bed, where he put him down with surprising gentleness.

“I thought you were going to throw me down,” Oikawa admitted.

“I was, but since your mom's here, it'd be difficult to explain how you managed to break your ankle in your room shortly before I left. All signs would point to me, and I am not paying any of your medical bills, ass.”

“Oh my god, Iwa-chan!”

“Do you want me to get you anything before I leave, or am I free to go?”

Oikawa gave a small smile. “I think I'm good for now. My mom's probably going to be huffing over me soon.” His smile turned warmer. “Thank you, Iwa-chan. See you when I'm better.”

Iwaizumi scoffed. “Stupid, I live four houses down, and you know I'm going to be back to check up on you. And you're gonna harass me with texts even more than you usually do.”

Oikawa laughed. “We know each other pretty well.”

“At this point, I'd hope so.” Iwaizumi paused, suddenly made a move closer to Oikawa but froze, turning around swiftly. “See you.”

He was about to open the door when- “Hajime, wait.”

Oikawa only used his actual name when he was being very serious. Slowly, he turned around, heart thumping loudly in his ears. “Yes?”

“I do need you to do something for me, really quick.”

 _Oh_. He felt something in his chest twist a bit. “Sure. What?”

“Kiss me.”

The words hung in the air, and for a moment Iwaizumi thought he could see them floating there, taunting him, making him question if it had really happened. “What?” he croaked.

“I want you to kiss me. I kissed you, so you should be nice and return the favor.”

Iwaizumi stared dumbly, making Oikawa laugh.

“Don't look at me like that, Iwa-chan. You know you want to. You certainly enjoyed mine.” He winked obnoxiously and oh god why did he like this moron.

He slowly went back to Oikawa's bedside and stood there in a daze for a few seconds, Oikawa looking up at him smugly and expectantly. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head, making Oikawa whinily protest.

“Not on my head! On my mouth! And that wasn't even a kiss, you just pecked me like you were a chicken and I a grain of corn!”

“Get better soon,” Iwaizumi said, leaving fast, saying a quick bye to Oikawa's mom when he passed her in the living room. As soon as he was out the door and off the Oikawas' driveway, he allowed himself to wear the self-satisfactory grin Oikawa liked to parade around to him. It'd been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a noob and i don't know how to link things on here, but this was inspired by this lovely fanart: http://oldmenyaoi.tumblr.com/post/92089523695


End file.
